Adventures in Babysitting
by mystic2182
Summary: Nathan and Haley babysit her niece and nephew. Written as part of a fanfic challenge.


Adventures in Babysitting

"Hey Hales?" Nathan called from his spot at the kitchen counter, a bowl of soggy cornflakes abandoned as he poured over the sports page.

Haley moved down the hall, already dressed for the day despite it being 8 am on a Saturday. She smiled at her half dressed husband before pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Huh?"

Nathan glanced up, surprised by her sudden proximity. Flashing her a grin, he looked back down at the newspaper. "You want to go to a movie tonight? There are a few new ones out."

"Oh like Phantom of the Opera?" She grinned at him happily.

"I meant good movies Hales."

"Right. What's your definition of good? More blown up people than dialogue?"

"Hey!" He pouted indignantly.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's true. Besides we can't see a movie tonight anyway."

"Oh, made other plans for us I see." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Will I need to rest up?"

"Oh you know it." She winked at him sexily. "Drew and Lizzie are bound to keep us up."

"What?" He looked at her sharply.

"Drew and Lizzie James. Remember, we promised Mark and Carrie we'd baby-sit tonight."

The look that passed across Nathan's face had Haley giggling. "Babysitting? Hales, last time I checked, I'm not a 13 year old girl."

"Shut up, they're family! I don't get to see my niece and nephew very often and Mark and Carrie are in need of a night out. Besides, they're your family too. If I have to accept Dan, you can sure as hell baby-sit."

Nathan got up from his spot at the counter to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in tightly. "You're right. I just don't have much experience with kids."

"Well you're going to need to start."

A look of sheer shock filled his features. "You're not… I mean, we're not, uh…"

"What? Oh god no. I'm not pregnant." She laughed loudly as Nathan regained some color in his face. "I just meant for the future, when we do have kids. Years from now." She reached up to kiss him soundly on the lips. "You're good honey, but you're not that good." She smacked him playfully on the butt before turning to make herself some breakfast.

"Never heard you complain before."

"Oh it's not a complaint, trust me, I am one satisfied customer." She grinned at him. "My shift ends at 6, and Mark said they'd be coming by around then, so you might be on your own for a few minutes until I get home."

"Wait, what? On my own? Hales, you can't be serious." Nathan looked horrified.

"It will only be for fifteen minutes, at the most. Besides, when's the last time my brother was ever on time for anything? I'll probably make it home before they even show up."

"And if you don't? I don't think I can do it alone."

Haley laughed loudly then. "Nathan, it's babysitting, not brain surgery. I think you can handle the possibility of fifteen minutes alone with them. Besides, Drew worships you ever since you gave him your old basketball. You have nothing to worry about." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck. "I have faith in your abilities as a babysitter."

He shot her an incredulous look. "God knows why." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a sly grin. "So how much time before you have to be at the café?"

She looked at his smirk and found herself laughing once again. "Enough time for you to keep up your customer satisfaction rating." She slapped him again on the butt before running into their bedroom, Nathan hot on her heels.

She had come running into the café an hour later, already fifteen minutes late for her shift. Her messy ponytail and rumpled clothes had given Karen the only explanation needed as she rushed behind the counter to grab her apron.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Her skin was flushed from the brisk spring air, and she sent Karen an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. We all have those days when you just can't seem to leave the house. Sometimes those types of distractions are the most satisfying." Karen sent her a wink, leaving an open-mouthed Haley to wait on tables.

After a particularly busy Saturday morning rush, Haley was grateful for the mid-morning lull. Grabbing another cup of coffee she sat heavily on a stool, happy to be off her feet for a minute. Her break was punctured by the obtrusive ringing of the telephone. Stretching herself across the counter, she reached for the cord, pulling the phone off its base, all while not leaving her seat.

"Karen's Café."

"Hales?" Nathan's voice came clear across the line.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"I'm sick." He pulled a loud fake cough out. "I don't think I should be around the kids." Another loud cough reverberated through the phone.

"Nathan Scott! Quit with the fake coughs. I can't believe you're this afraid to be alone with them. They won't hurt you." She shook her head.

"I can't help it. I'm not usually around kids. They make me nervous." He tried his best to sound pathetic, hoping sympathy would be on his side.

Haley changed her tone, lacing her words with kindness. "Nate, honey, I know you'll be fine. I really doubt you'll have to be alone with them at all. And even if you are, they're good kids. I promise I will be there as soon as I get off of work. You don't have anything to worry about."

He sighed heavily into the phone. "I know. I guess I'm just freaking myself out. You swear I won't break them?" She could hear the smile return to his voice.

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?" He laughed then.

"You know it. I love you Nathan." She smiled happily.

"I love you too. See you tonight. You better haul your butt home the minute that clock turns six."

"Yes sir. Bye."

She hung up happily, waiting out the hours of her day before she could go home to her husband.

Nathan was going to kill her. Just as her shift was about to end, a large group of tourists had come bustling through the door, complete with fanny packs and cameras. Karen was swamped in the kitchen, which left Haley to serve. Glancing at the clock every few minutes she saw it was now nearing 6:30. Silently she prayed that tonight was one of the nights that Mark and Carrie were their usual fashionably late selves. Knowing her luck it was the first time in a decade that Mark was ever on time for anything.

She had fully expected the phone to ring, but to her surprise, Nathan hadn't called in a panic yet. That could only mean one of two things: either Mark was late and Nathan had been saved from what he considered his doom, or Drew and Lizzie had tag teamed Nathan and he was currently tied to a chair in the center of the room while they played with matches and ran with scissors.

Haley laughed at herself. Of course Nathan was fine with them. He had simply been concerned, but she knew he'd be fine. Besides, Drew could barely hold a pencil, let alone matches, and Lizzie could barely walk, let alone run and hold scissors at the same time.

With the check finally paid and the tourists on their way to their next sight, Haley tore off her apron, practically running out the door, shouting a goodbye to Karen as she made her way to their car. The ten minutes to their apartment suddenly felt like an eternity.

Running up the stairs to their second floor apartment, Haley stood tentatively on the other side of the solid wood door. She was afraid for what she might see in her house. Whatever she encountered, she just hoped Nathan wasn't too mad, and that Drew still had all his fingers.

The last thing she expected to see was Nathan feeding a grinning Lizzie in her high chair, while a quiet Drew colored at the kitchen counter. Nathan looked up and grinned happily at her. "Hey honey. How was work?"

Haley turned back around and studied the front door, checking the apartment number. "What are you doing?" Nathan stood up, leaving Lizzie with the cheerios that were scattered across the high chair tray.

"Checking to make sure I'm in the right apartment, because I swear I just entered an alternate universe."

"Ha ha, very funny." Nathan bent down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Hi Auntie!" Drew called happily upon seeing her.

Haley crossed the few steps from the door to where Drew sat perched on a kitchen stool. Pulling him into her arms, she gave him a tight squeeze, tickling at his sides. Drew squirmed and giggled before Haley placed him back on the stool. "Hey buddy, how's my favorite little guy?"

"Good. Uncle said we could play basketball!" Drew grinned happily at Nathan. "Right, Uncle Nate?"

"That's right bud. But what else did I say?"

Drew scrunched up his face in contemplation. "Uh, that we had to wait for Auntie?"

"Right." Nathan smiled at the small boy before wrapping his arms around Haley again. "So you were expecting chaos when you came home?" His lips caressed her ear.

"No, I wasn't, but you were. I was worried that would be freaking out because I was late. But I can see I was right all along. You can handle yourself with kids."

"Yeah well they're good kids. You know whatever kids we have are going to be little hellions." He laughed at her shocked face.

"No kid of mine is going to be a hellion." She said indignantly.

"Well I guess that's true, with you as their mom they won't stand a chance."

"Always the sweet talker Nathan." She gave him a rueful smile, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What can I say, it's a gift." He shrugged nonchalantly and she laughed.

Haley turned back to the kids, noticing Lizzie had more of her food on her than in her mouth, and Drew had managed to color all over his arm, as well as the picture of Sponge Bob. "I know you promised him basketball, but I think its bath time. Did you feed Drew too?"

"Mark said he ate before they came over. And what do you mean "bath time?" He used his fingers to quote.

"I mean look at them. Lizzie has food everywhere and Drew has learned that skin can also be used as paper. They're a mess." She gestured to the two of them. "So can you get the bath started and I'll bring them in there. Make sure the water isn't too hot." She patted him on the chest and walked to pick up Lizzie from her high chair.

"C'mon Drew, we need to go take a bath." Haley held her hand out for him to grasp as she cradled Lizzie on her hip.

"But Uncle Nate said we'd play basketball." He looked at her, confused.

"I know he did buddy, but you and Lizzie got dirty. I bet if you ask Uncle Nate real nice, he'll play with you after your bath."

Drew's face lit up and he jumped off the stool and took off in a run down the hall towards the bathroom. The sound of a loud splash, a groan from Nathan, and a laughing Drew had Haley hurrying behind him.

The sight in front of her was too much: a sopping Nathan kneeling in front of the tub while a laughing Drew splashed him from where he sat in the tub, fully clothed. Haley couldn't help the giggles that escaped as she took it all in and Lizzie giggled in response.

Nathan turned towards her then, his face a look of pure shock. Haley laughed loudly, it was hard to resist the giggles that came pouring out of her at the sight of Nathan's soaked t-shirt and dripping hair. Drew giggled again from the tub and clapped happily.

"Drew, I think it might be easier to take a bath without your clothes." Haley smiled at him. "Can you get out of the tub?" He nodded briefly before standing up and jumping to the side of Nathan, who had yet to move from his kneeling position in front of the tub. Drew's sneakers made plopping noises against the tile of the bathroom as he hurriedly undressed for bath time. Lizzie giggled from Haley's hip, and Nathan, finally regaining his senses stood quickly and backed out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you after bath time." He shot her a look before disappearing into their bedroom, undoubtedly to change shirts. Haley shook her head and let out another laugh. Looked like she was flying solo for bath time.

Twenty minutes and one shirt later Haley, Drew and Lizzie emerged from the bathroom, freshly clean and ready for bed. Drew had insisted that he wear his basketball pajamas, wanting to be like "Uncle Nate," while Lizzie looked adorable in her purple "feety" pajamas, pacifier secure in her mouth.

They found Nathan on the couch playing a game of NBA Live, which he stopped when he saw them coming. Drew ran for him again, throwing himself into Nathan's lap. Nathan laughed at Drew's attention, taking in the basketballs that decorated his pajamas.

"He insisted on the basketball pajamas." Haley sat down beside them; Lizzie curled in her lap tiredly.

"That's because my little man has good taste. Right, buddy?" Nathan reached down for a high five, which Drew happily slapped. "Now, I believe I promised someone I'd play basketball. You ready Lizzie?" Nathan looked down at the little girl, who grinned up at him.

"No, not Lizzie. Me! You promised me, remember Uncle?" Drew bounced excitedly on Nathan's leg, waving his arms to get Nathan's attention.

"Yep Lizzie here is going to be the best little basketball player in North Carolina." Nathan continued to talk to the little girl, trying to keep the grin off his face as Drew got closer and closer to him.

"Uncle Nate!" Drew pressed his face close to Nathan's, his little hand pulling at Nathan's shirt. Nathan couldn't contain his smile then.

"Oh right! I told you I'd play with you." He tickled Drew's sides and stood up with him, throwing Drew over his shoulder. Drew squealed happily, and Haley smiled, the joy of seeing Nathan so comfortable and at ease with Drew and Lizzie. He was going to make a great father some day.

"How are you going to play now? It's dark outside." Haley voiced from the couch.

"How are we going to play? How are we going to play?" Nathan turned towards her, his voice indignant. "Drew, did you hear that?" He spun around to talk to Drew, as Drew continually laughed from his perch across Nathan's shoulder. "Drew, I'm talking to you. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Nathan circled around again, causing everyone in the room to laugh loudly. "Drew where are you?"

"Uncle Nate I'm up here! Up here!" Drew called from Nathan's shoulder.

"Well what are you doing up there? How are we supposed to play basketball if you're all the way up there?" Nathan swooped Drew down, placing him on his feet again.

"You never answered the question, honey." Haley grinned at him.

"Well, my dear, that is easy." He went down the hall and returned with a small Playskool basketball hoop, one that they had bought for Drew for his fourth birthday. "I thought ahead and called Mark, had him bring it with them." He winked at her.

"Looks like you thought of everything. Lizzie and I will watch you guys, won't we Liz?" Haley looked at her, pulling the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Agh." Lizzie said happily. Her brown curls bouncing as she swayed on Haley's lap.

"We'll take that as a yes, right Drew?" Nathan handed the boy the small basketball and watched as he went straight for a dunk.

Their game lasted awhile, as Drew made shot after shot, running around their apartment excitedly. Nathan was growing tired of running after the energetic four year old but couldn't find it in him to stop the game. Haley and Lizzie had long ago abandoned watching them, and were instead playing with one of Lizzie's musical toys. He never thought he would memorize the song to Chicken Dance Elmo.

"Hey Nate, will you watch Lizzie, I need to go the bathroom." Haley called his attention away from another shot by Drew.

"Yeah, sure." Nathan picked up the little girl, lifting her to his hip, her arms full of Elmo. "How you doing, Lizzie?" Her big blue eyes focused on his and she mumbled a word.

"Naghan." Nathan's eyes shot wide.

"Haley!" He yelled down the hallway to her.

"What? I've only been gone 30 seconds." Her voice was muffled behind the bathroom door.

"Lizzie just said her first word." He looked back at the little girl grinning. He was met with silence. "Hales, did you hear what I said?"

The click of the door answered him as Haley came back into the living room. "Yeah I heard you, but she's only eight months Nathan, she can't even walk without falling over, let alone talk."

"I'm telling you Hales, she spoke. She clearly said Nathan."

Haley laughed loudly. "Are you really trying to tell me Lizzie's first word is 'Nathan?'"

He glared at her. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh, because we barely ever see them, so I really doubt your name is going to be her first word. More than likely she mumbled something incoherent as usual and you thought you heard Nathan."

"I know what I heard, and she definitely said my name. Didn't you?" He tickled Lizzie's sides and she laughed and grabbed at his shirt.

Haley moved into the kitchen, sidestepping Drew who was still enthralled with his basketball hoop. "I'm hungry, you want anything Nathan?"

"Yeah, I'm starved. Thanks." He looked down at Lizzie to see a strange expression on her face. He felt the warmness spread across his side where she sat and the unpleasant smell settle in. "Ugh, Hales, I think she needs to be changed."

"What are you looking at me for; you're the one holding her. Change her."

Nathan looked at her as if she had suddenly grown an extra head. "Change her? C'mon Hales you don't really expect me to do that, do you?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Actually I do, hot shot. You touched her last. Playground rules are clearly in effect."

"You did not just use elementary school logic to get out of changing a dirty diaper?" If he wasn't so upset he'd have laughed at her.

"I believe I did. You're just mad I thought of it first."

"Oh shut up." Nathan grumbled carrying Lizzie over to the couch, pulling out a clean diaper from the diaper bag. "Here goes nothing." He held his breath, afraid. Pulling off the dirty diaper, Nathan had to keep reminding himself that it was normal, he'd be doing this later with their own kids, God help him.

Strapping on the new diaper and pulling her pajamas back on, Nathan looked at the job well done.

"You survived honey, I'm so proud." Haley stood beside him, a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Yeah, now hold her so I can wash my hands. Blech." Nathan held his hands out, walking to the kitchen sink. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly nine o'clock. "What time did Mark say they'd be back?"

"Uh, I think like ten or so, why?"

"Just wondering. Shouldn't these two be in bed soon?" He walked back into the living room, grabbing a sandwich and plopping down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I figured we'd give Drew another few minutes. Lizzie's already fading." Haley gestured to the little girl who was clutching Elmo tightly, her eyes drooping.

"Drew, two more shots and then bedtime." Nathan called over to the little boy.

Drew turned to him excited. "Did you see that shot Uncle? I'm going to be like you."

"You're going to better than me bud." He spoke softly and Haley ran her hand over his hair.

Haley got up silently, a sleeping Lizzie in her arms, and plodded back to their bedroom, laying Lizzie gently on the bed. She could hear Nathan convincing Drew it was bedtime, as well as Drew's weak protests for more time. She couldn't help but think about their future family and wondered if they'd be as happy as they were now. Would they have a little boy that wanted to be just like his daddy and a little girl who looked like her, but with Nathan's bright blue eyes? Haley's eyes misted then, wishing they were old enough to start that phase of their life together, no matter how much she was enjoying their time together now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan and Drew, who had climbed in their bed beside his sister.

Haley watched Drew settle into the pillows, still clutching the little orange plastic ball. From the corner of her eye she could see where Nathan stood in the doorway, his frame blocking out the light from the hall. "Night guys. Auntie loves you." She kissed Lizzie softly on the cheek and then gave Drew a noisy smack on his cheek.

He giggled beneath her, "Night Auntie. I love you." He glanced past her to Nathan. "Night Uncle Nate, I love you too."

Nathan smiled broadly. "Night buddy. Love you."

Haley stood up slowly from the bed and joined Nathan in the doorway, her body pressed into his side. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in tightly. Kissing her temple, he led her out of the doorway and down the hall, leaving the light on for the kids.

"How'd you get Drew to come so quietly?" Haley looked up at her husband.

"Just used my natural charm." Haley raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay, I bribed him with another game next weekend. Looks like we'll be babysitting again. You okay with that?" He pulled her onto the couch, settling her in his lap.

"Yeah I'm okay with that." She kissed him soundly. "You know, it was a real turn on seeing how great you were with them."

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Leaning over he covered her lips with his and tasted her sweetly. She sighed against his lips, her hands scratching at his neck. She pulled away reluctantly.

"Definitely. And once they're gone, I'll prove to you how much." She kissed him again, her tongue slipping between his lips, teasing his. Her only reason for breaking the kiss was the two little ones in their room.

"I'll hold you to that." He reached past her, grabbing a sandwich and munching happily.

"So, do you ever think about us having kids?" Haley looked at him hesitantly as she slid off his lap. She grabbed her own sandwich before meeting his gaze.

His face had softened and when he spoke his voice was low. "Yeah, I do, sometimes. A little boy and a little girl. Both just like you."

"No, they'd definitely be just like you." Haley shifted to sit closer to him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"How about a little of both of us?" He smiled and Haley smiled in return.

"Sounds perfect."

"Yeah, it does." He finished up his sandwich. "But no hurry on that phase of our lives."

"Oh god no. Let's enjoy what we have now." She leaned up to kiss him on the side of his mouth.

"Mmm, I like the way you think." He pulled back to look at her. "And as much as I love Lizzie and Drew, they are natural birth control. No way I'm ready to deal with a baby everyday all day long. I'm exhausted."

"Natural birth control? Exhausted? Somehow I don't see you living up to that statement long after Mark and Carrie get here."

"Well maybe you can help make a hypocrite out of me?" He kissed her again, his mouth pressing soft kisses along her lips and chin.

"I'll do my best." She giggled against his mouth and let the warmth of their love surround her.


End file.
